Grudge Match 2: Whirl vs Shockwave
2k5 2 - September 7, 2013 ---------------------------------------------- <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "HEY." <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "HEY PEOPLE." <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "Who wants to be a big goddamn hero with me?" <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "Alright, fine, all the glory will be mine when I take down Shockwave." <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "If I don't make it back alive, make sure to give all my stuff to my betrothed, Torque." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Where ya' goin?" <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "I'm going to take down ol' one eye." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Did this mission get approved?" <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "I don't need no damn approval!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Yes you do soldier!" Whirl has arrived. Fusillade ascends from the Stratosphere above Eastern Hemisphere below. Fusillade has arrived. <'Autobot'> Blurr groans. <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Whirl, please don't be an idiot." <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "Ha! You'll all be thanking me when I kill him!" <'Autobot'> Wheeljack says, "Careful, Whirl. That guy couldn't reverse engineer a polarized magno-radiation singularity generator if you gave him 14 years and handed him the blueprints, but his hand's a laser gun." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Oh wait, that's in your nature...I forgot." <'Autobot'> Wheeljack says, "I think his chest might be one too? I don't know, it's pretty perverse. All I'm sayin' is-- terrible scientist, but stone cold killer." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Argh, where's your backup!?" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "But it doesn't matter. Whirl you are not going to go off and get yourself killed on some unauthorized mission to murder Shockwave." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "HEY SLACKERS! Get over there and help the maniac out!" <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "Tch!" <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "First you guys ignored me, now you want to take the credit for my kill?" <'Autobot'> Wheeljack says, "Whirl, if you wanted to kill him extra hard you could take my immoblizer sword with you." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Whirl'getbackherenowyou'rejustgoingtogetyourselfkilled!" <'Autobot> Wheeljack says, "Y'know, since you're gonna go no matter what we do." <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "HAHAHAHAHA!" <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "I FEAR NO DEATH!" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Iknowyoudon'tbut..." The Absolution had the unfortunate luck of being the only major Cybertronian starship in orbit when the Coalition's fleet swept through. It withstood the alpha strike and repeated assaults before the enemy was dispersed. Currently it hangs in high orbit, badly damaged and almost drifting. Only through routing all of its power to the maneuvering thrusters was the ship able to be pushed into a stable orbit. Shockwave is there now, overseeing the repairs on the ship. Its starboard side has been completely gutted, with the hull stripped off and dozens of engineers working to get everything back in order. Large robotic manipulator claws have been brought in to help with the repairs. Wheeljack has arrived. Combat: Wheeljack strikes himself with the Wheeljack-forged Immobilizer Sword attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Wheeljack's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: That attack has slowed Wheeljack, making him less efficient. Wheeljack has left. <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Whirl, you got my go ahead, at least." A FEW HOURS AGO: Whirl uses all the points he dumped into his stealth skill to bypass security and run through the landing pad of Autobot City undetected. He barrel rolls his way over to one of the smaller shuttles and jabs an electro-knife into the door lock, breaking it wide open and making his way inside. Brandishing a pistol in one set of claws, he runs to the cockpit and kicks open the door. "THIS IS A HOSTAGE SITUATION," the Wrecker shouts, shoving the barrel of his gun against the side of the pilot's head. He shoves a scrap of paper in the pilot's hands with a few numbers scribbled on it. "TAKE ME TO THIS LOCATION NOW OR I'LL BLOW YOUR GODDAMN BRAINS ALL OVER THIS CONTROL PANEL!" NOW: The Inquisitive, one of the Autobot's smaller exploratory shuttles, floats along in Cybertron's orbit not too far from where the Absolution also floats along. Once the bigger enemy ship is in view, Whirl gets giddy with excitement. "THERE! There it is! I bet HE'S on that ship! Bring us in closer, hostage! I want to board it!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Repugnus, you can't authorize him!" <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "TOO LATE." <'Autobot'> Blurr sighs audibly. <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "While I deeply admire the recklessness, I want to state for the record that I did not approve." <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "Pfft, who cares what you do or don't approve?" <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "You're not the boss of me!" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "He does outrank you." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Of course I do, too but as if that's going to matter." <'Autobot'> Halligan says, "I miss the discipline of prisons sometimes." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "But what if you guys disagreed?" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "What IF Blurr wanted him to do it and Air Raid didn't!?" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "It wouldn't matter." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "He'd still do it." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Blurr can only boss people around in his division." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Whirl do you even answer to Impactor?" <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Don't listen to them, Whirl! I got demoted because of a clerical error!" <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "Who?" <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "I believe in you, Repugnus!" <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "You will always be security director in my mind." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I think you're lying Repugnus." The Absolution is in no position to fight, but it'd have good odds against a mere Autobot exploratory shuttle. That must be why the monitor in front of the pilot is now highlighting the various Seekers that Shockwave has assigned to patrol. Even now, F-15s are slowly flying around the Decepticon flagship in a lazy circle. Shockwave himself is visible hovering along the Absolution's starboard side, examining the damage for himself. There are plasma burns all along the hull, and dead turrets and overloaded sensor emplacements line the area. The one-eyed Decepticon seems to be chatting with one of the Constructicons, presumably about the repair work. <'Autobot'> Wheeljack says, "Is he ever... not lying?" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Itwasn'taclericalerror..." <'Autobot'> Sanguine says, "I will prep the repair bay." <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Now, Air Raid, I *resemble* that." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Tch!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Did you gross someone out too much?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Did a prank go too far?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "We're all very interested." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Look, why don't you ask Rodimus?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Do YOU know, Blurr?" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Y'know, there are some things we're better off not knowing." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Whydoyouwanttoknowsobadlyit'snotevenanyofyourbusiness." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "I think we should respect Repugnus's privacy and gently flood him with letters of condolences." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Nah nah, I think it could be beneficial! We could see where he went horribly, horribly wrong." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "I'm going to go with 'Precious Moments' cards, myself." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Ask Rodimus, then. Like I said." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Don't think I won't! Now who the Pits is going to back Whirl up?" "I.. I don't think this is such a good idea, Whirl.." the pilot says, shaking with fear as they draw closer and close to the Absolution. Whirl glares at the pilot, pointing the gun at his face. He makes it look like he's about to shoot him, claw twitching on the trigger. "If you want your friends to ever see you again, you'll do as I say! NOW GET CLOSER! I CAN /TASTE/ SHOCKWAVE'S BLOOD ALREADY!" The Inquisitive lurches forward despite the Seekers in it's proximity and settles above the Absolution. Whirl runs to the sliding door of the cargo hold and grabs a space-grade jetpack, strapping it onto his back. "I know I was just threatening to kill you, but I actually don't want you to get hurt. As soon as I exit, I want you to go back to Autobot City and tell everyone what happened. Tell them I'm on a suicide mission. Oh! And don't let Rack'n'Ruin take any of my stuff, got it?" The Wrecker opens the door with a grunt, gives the pilot a salute, and leaps out into the icey coldness of space. Using a series of controlled bursts of the jetpack, Whirl manuevers himself towards the Absolution, touching upon it's hull and activiating a set of magnets in his feet specifically for this type of situation that holds him down against the shuttle. "SHOOOOCCCKKKKWAAAAAVVVEEE!" he hollers dramatically, arms held high in the air. <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "I *guess* I could" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "No...Repugnus don't encourage that behavior!" Jetfire has arrived. Triggerhappy has arrived. Jetfire goes home. Jetfire has left. <> the leader of a three-mech F-15 unit reports, <> <> comes the swift reply. The three F-15s bank to their left--they follow atmosphere rules, even in space--while keeping formation, now streaking towards the Inquisitive. When the shuttle's bay door opens and out comes a jet pack wielding Whirl, they are surprised. <> <> The three Seekers need no further encouragement, unleashing a flurry of long range missiles towards Whirl. Shockwave, meanwhile, gets the notification from Mission Control on the Absolution. He has no idea who it could be making an approach. <> Shockwave orders. Now, to find out who... *SHOOOOCCCKKKKWAAAAAVVVEEE!* Everyone got to hear that over the shortwave broadband. Shockwave stares in the direction of the Inquisitive. He never would have guessed that the Wrecker's obsession ran /this/ deep. Fusillade has left. Whirl quickly takes off his jetpack and throws it as hard as he can (which in space doesn't matter) and sends it sloowwlly floating towards the missiles barreling at him. It only helps a little, the rest of the missiles not caught in the jetpack's path striking him, and by association, the Absolution. "Hnng! I don't give two craps about you seeker losers. I have no business with you, I want Shockwave!" He whips out his photon cannon and fires a few rounds at the Seekers while hollering 'BRING ME SHOCKWAVE' like some kind of mad man. Meanwhile, The Inquisitive makes it's journey back to Earth, the pilot already putting in a call to Metroplex. <'Autobot'> Kickstand, Unfortunately Named Autobot Pilot says, "Uhh so.. I was just taken hostage by Whirl and he made me fly him to the Absolution. I think he's going to kill himself." Repugnus has arrived. <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Why would he kill himself?" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Whirl, don't kill yourself! You have so many hidden security cameras to live for. Who will watch them, if not you? They'll just be sad and lonely and unwatched." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Whirl'pleasedon'tdothisIknowyoudon'tcarebut...otherpeopledo!" <'Autobot> Halligan says, "Do not make me drag you back in cuffs" <'Autobot'> Fortress Maximus says, "Irrational violence is not the way, Whirl!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "...He's not /actually/ going to kill himself. Do you know how hard that is?" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "The worst thing is... Red Alert might find your cameras and watch them. You don't want that, do you? Some Lamborghini getting his peepers all over your cameras?" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "He will if he goes through with this..." <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "Hahahahahaha!" The three Seekers, lead by Echo One, charge their main laser cannons even as their missiles are still on course towards Whirl. <> he asks. <> Then Whirl whips off his jet pack and hurls it at the missiles. There's a detonation, and shrapnel--unaffected by gravity--is sent flying in all directions. One shard of duro-steel slices through one of the Seeker's wings and carves off an engine. Then a flurry of photon blasts rain down on them, melting their hull. One explosion later and only Echo One is left, badly damaged and adrift in Whirl's path. Shockwave, still by the Absolution, keeps looking in Whirl's direction even though he's still too far off to really see. <> he tells the non-descript Constructicon before transforming into space gun mode and soaring towards Whirl. A few more Seekers are now moving away to help the beleaguered first wave, but most are staying back in case this is a not-so-elaborate distraction maneuver. <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "Fear not, my Autobot friends! Today I will slay Shockwave and become a hero!" <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Hey, Whirl? Hate to mention this, but you seem to be in space." <'Autobot'> Grapple says, "..What were we saying about Whirl not actually getting himself killed?" <'Autobot'> Fortress Maximus says, "Isn't there others ways you can go about to becoming a hero, Whirl?" <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "NO." <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "This is...MY DESTINY." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Could someone who can fly in space PLEASE make sure he doesn't get himself killed?" The Inquisitive wasn't just holding Shockwave, though! It had a hitchhiker! One of the landing gears for the shuttle mysteriously opens on its own, like someone hacked it to do that, and a yellow and red Monsterbot drifts out. He saw Whirl had a jetpack so he should be--nevermind, so much for the jetpack. Repugnus sighs. "Geeze, Whirl, you ever plan out these suicide missions?" The Inquisitive wasn't just holding Whirl, though! It had a hitchhiker! One of the landing gears for the shuttle mysteriously opens on its own, like someone hacked it to do that, and a yellow and red Monsterbot drifts out. He saw Whirl had a jetpack so he should be--nevermind, so much for the jetpack. Repugnus sighs. "Geeze, Whirl, you ever plan out these suicide missions?" Normally Whirl would be hooting and hollering over how successful he was in totally murdering a few Seekers, but he's far too gone in his obsession with Shockwave for it to even cause a blip on his metaphorical radar. "SHOOOCCCKKKWAAAAVVVEEEE!" The Wrecker drops to his knees and begins pounding the hull of the shuttle with both claws. "COME OUT AND FIGHT ME! COME OUT AND FIGHT, YOU COWARD!" He looks up and there he is! The giant purple lasergun is in his sights. Whirl rises to his feet, glowering at the previous Decepticon leader with the nastiest glare he can physically make. "Today.. today I will have your head! And I will EAT ENERGON CEREAL OUT OF YOUR SKULL!" The Wrecker breaks into a sprint, impressive considering the limitations of space, and runs full speed towards Shockwave, letting loose a fusillade of weaponfire as he goes. Combat: Whirl strikes Shockwave with his Pewpewpewpewpewpew! attack! Combat: Whirl (Whirl) used "Photon Beams": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Shockwave's legs combine as his back unfolds. A wide, silver barrel appears out of subspace and connects to his arms, completing his transformation into ray gun mode. <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Someone grab a shuttle at least! We have to save Kickstand!" Triggerhappy happens to be one of the patrols circling the damaged Absolution, keeping it safeguarded from attack while the technicians go about the repair work. He immediately picks up on the comm chatter from Echo One and moves to investigate. Wait....is that...that crazy Autobot Whirl? The Wrecker? Hah! He hadn't seen that mech in too long! More like hadn't shot that mech in too long. Laughing, he charges toward the insane Wrecker, guns blazing. "Hahahahaha! Wow, I have to say--I'm impressed with your dedication, Whirl! It's too bad you don't have any common sense." Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter <'Triggerhappy'> sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter <'Triggerhappy'> strikes Whirl with his Photon-Pulse Guns attack! Echo One spirals out of control, battered by photon blasts and jet pack shrapnel. He sees Whirl on his HUD, and his cold, professional demeanor starts to crack. "Engines out... t-cog non-responding... maneuvering thrusters are off line... oh, Primus, he's getting closer..." But just when Echo One thinks it's all over, Whirl bypasses him entirely. The Seeker lets out a mechanical breath, stunned and relieved to be able to function for another day. Shockwave reaches the section of the Absolution where he finds Whirl trying to smash his way in with his bare claws. "A futile gesture. The primary bulkhead of this war ship is three metres of Trithyllium-steel." The ray gun refrains, however, from simply blasting Whirl. Trithyllium-steel or no, the last thing he wants is to /miss/ and then give Whirl free reign inside the ship. This hesitation gives Whirl time to sprint, jump, and fire all his guns at him. Shockwave shifts, getting caught by the blasts mid-transformation. Then Whirl collides with him, and Shockwave grapples to try and maneuver him into position so that Triggerhappy's guns are able to rip him apart. <> But to his fellow Decepticon: <<'Triggerhappy', track down the shuttle. See to it that this is not a mere distraction for a larger operation.>> Shockwave's handle separates into legs as his barrel splits into arms. Straightening out, he completes his transformation into robot mode. Combat: Shockwave strikes Whirl with his Hold Still (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Repugnus drift/slams into the Absolution next to Whirl. "Hey, Whirl! Nnff--" He reaches behind him to grab a bit of armor plating that split off the ship. "Enh, funny meeting you here. Actually, not so much funny as kinda sad. You know I was kidding when I said to go ahead with trying to murder Shockwave, right?" Looking up, he sees Triggerhappy blazing at them, shooting lasers at them. "Eh, hold on, I'll take of the distraction..." He pulls his Venom Laser out and fires it up at Triggerhappy. Combat: Repugnus strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter <'Triggerhappy'> with his Laser attack! While Whirl's attempt at blasting Shockwave was sort of successful (he DID hit him, after all just.. not as much as he wanted,) he fails miserably at keeping himself from being caught and grappled right into Triggerhappy's weaponfire. The blasts strike him hard, marring his armor and causing it to split a bit, but Whirl doesn't seem to notice. Nor does he notice Repugnus heroically coming to his rescue! He's too consumed by blood lust especially now that he stares into Shockwave's unblinking cyclopean eye with his own. "Shockwave..." The Wrecker makes a sound that would be best compared to a growl but growling robots is stupid so it's not really a growl. "I'm going to tear you apart, you poor excuse for a Decepticon! HEY, good job getting usurped by a damn Nebulan and his pet scorpion! You're really pathetic!" Whirl struggles but gets his arms free just enough to snap at Shockwave with his pinchers. He does everything in his power to grab ahold of Shockwave by those stupid ear dongles of his and smash his own face against his in a brutal and self destructve headbutt. Combat: Whirl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Whirl strikes Shockwave with his Clamp Madness attack! Combat: Whirl (Whirl) used "Clamp Madness": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Whirl's attack has slightly decreased your Courage. Swerve has arrived. Swerve has left. <> Triggerhappy is somewhat disappointed that he doesn't get to deal with Whirl because that would be so much fun, but orders will be orders. He banks sharply, turning to pursue the shuttle but is intercepted by Repugnus, who nails him with his Venom Laser. "Oooh, look! It's another noble Autobot!" he exclaims wryly, and transforms momentarily to fire his cannon at the Monsterbot. He actually looks quite banged up already...looks like someone forgot to get repairs. Triggerhappy reverts to his root form. Combat: Triggerhappy's Compressed-Air Cannon attack on Repugnus goes wild! Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Shockwave with his Compressed-Air Cannon attack! -2 Combat: Triggerhappy (Triggerhappy) used "Compressed-Air Cannon": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 5 damage. Shockwave is all too willing to just hold Whirl while Triggerhappy blows his head off, but Repugnus's arrival confirms Shockwave's suspicion. This is all a part of a larger plot! "You feign madness but it is clear you have ulterior motives," Shockwave states. That /is/ the more likely scenario than 'Repugnus is bats--- insane too'. Shockwave hovers with Whirl in his grasp back towards the hull of the Absolution. This is like four gnats fighting on the back of a blue whale. Optic to optic, Shockwave shows no hint of fear or concern. When Whirl mentions his defeat at the claws of Scorponok, Shockwave smashes Whirl into the bulkhead. But then Whirl gets him with those clamps, and there's something about them that sends an electrical pulse running through his nervous system. Then Shockwave's neck snaps back as the heads collide. There's a dent in the upper 'lip' of Shockwave's hexagon, but he isn't slowed any. He shows this by smashing Whirl against the bulkhead again and again and again as hard as he can. It isn't until an errant shot by Triggerhappy zaps him that he grants and reprieve. Combat: Shockwave strikes Whirl with his I Wasn't Kidding About The Three Metres Of Trithyllium-steel attack! -3 Combat: Drained 5 energon. While the Targetmaster may be damaged, his Monsterbot opponent has his own disadvantage--he's a close combatant stuck on the hull of a spaceship shootin up at a flying opponent! "Uh, keep killing Shockwave for me, Whirl, I got some problems--" Repugnus transforms into monster mode, digging his foreclaws into the hull so he doesn't drift off. "You know, I keep saying that ranged weapons are for weapons, but come to think of it, maybe I could stand to take like a guided rocket launcher now and then!" He hunches over, then leans back and sprays a brilliant stream of sparks though space at Triggerhappy. They won't light him on fire, but they may hurt at least! Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! Combat: Bug Creature <'Repugnus'> strikes Triggerhappy with his Spitting Sparks attack! Whirl breaks out into an unsettling laughter, complete with tossing his head back and bouncing his shoulders. He laughs like whatever Shockwave just said was the most hilarious thing he has ever heard in his entire life. Even when he's smashed into the bulkhead, he doesn't stop. In fact, his laughter only grows more uproarious with every painful strike against him. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA-" A slight pause as Shockwave slams him against the bulkhead, denting his body and causing cracks to spiderweb over his armor. "HAHAHAHAHHA! You really don't know me do-" Another pause as he's thrown against the bulkhead again. "-you!? You think I /FAKE/ insanity?! You think I have /ULTERIOR MOTIVES/ for this!? HAHAHAHA! You really are STUPID, aren't you? My only motive, my only goal, my only DREAM in life is to see you dead before my eyes! To feel your lifeless corpse in my claws! To rip your head off your shoulders and wear it as a hat! THAT is all the motivation I need! That's ALL I ever need to keep going through life even when it takes a huge SHIT all over me!" That brief moment when Triggerhappy strikes Shockwave and distracts him is enough for Whirl to jab his Null-Ray Module against the big purple Decepticon's robogut. "Only when you DIE can I truely by happy!" Combat: Whirl strikes Shockwave with his Null-Ray Module attack! Combat: Whirl (Whirl) used "Arm-Mounted Null Module": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: Whirl's attack drains your energon reserves. Combat: Drained 10 energon. Combat: That attack has slowed Shockwave, making him less efficient. Triggerhappy's shot somehow ends up smashing into Shockwave instead. Oh well, the logician ought to have expected it at some point, right? Meanwhile, he's got Repugnus to deal with. He transforms again, flying upward to put distance between himself and the Monsterbot. Yep, that's right, he's stuck on the hull of a ship while trying to fight a space-worthy foe--and the Targetmaster is smart enough to keep it that way. He knows Repugnus would have the advantage in close-quarters combat, so he sticks to shooting him from afar. Triggerhappy transforms into a blue and white Cybertronian aircraft. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter <'Triggerhappy'> strikes Bug Creature <'Repugnus'> with his Photon-Pulse Guns attack! Combat: Triggerhappy uses up a charge on his Hand Pump booster pack! "Illogical!" Shockwave retorts in between Whirl-to-hull beatings. He shoots Triggerhappy a brief look, figuring he knows where that space laser air blast came from. He hasn't time to chastise the Targetmaster now, though. "You and I have only rarely interacted in the past. There is no reason for you to develop an emotio...n..." Shockwave pauses as he's blasted by the null module (or as Starscream would put it, nnnnnnULLLL ray!). Electricity crackles over Shockwave's body as he feels his energon reserve sensor reporting irregular consumption. His movements are slowed as he hangs just a short distance from the Absolution and Whirl. Needing to buy himself time, Shockwave fires a quick gamma ray blast at Whirl. If he misses then the Absolution's hull gets put to the test again. "We have no... personal history, Whirl. /Why/ would you re...peatedly seek me out... if not to se....ek an alternative tactical advantage?" Combat: Shockwave strikes Whirl with his Why Do You Persist Mr. Anderson (Laser) attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. Combat: You are still feeling sluggish. Bug Creature <'Repugnus'> takes more fire from Trigs, armor pitted with shots. Figures he had to fight a guy with reverse obsessions! Still, he tries to use his bug-vision to get a better lock on Trigs. Combat: Bug Creature <'Repugnus'> strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter <'Triggerhappy'> with his X-ray Vision attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter <'Triggerhappy'>'s Agility! (Crippled) The female Autobots always go on and on about how crappy of a shot Shockwave is but, going by his experiences with the purple meanie himself, Whirl has come to the conclusion that Moonracer and her buddies are all retarded. He's struck dead on by Shockwave's gamma blast and immediately he can feel the toll it takes on his body. It feels as though his energon is boiling inside him, all of his systems burning up like fire. It hurts, a lot, but that's exactly the sort of thing Whirl loves. It makes him feel.. alive. He likes it. NO. He LOVES it! "Does it bother you, Shockwave?" Whirl jerks his head to his right with a loud POP and then to his left with another sickening POP, rolling his shoulders back to loosen his strained hydraulics. He settles his gaze on Shockwave, optic burning a bright red. "Does it bother you? That I'll always follow you? That I'll be where ever you go? Watching? Waiting? For the right time to strike?" He throws his head back and laughs, the Decepticon's accusations apparently really humorous to him. "Tactical advantage!? TO WHO!? To the Autobots!? Hahahaha! You're sooo stupid! You know how much they plead with me? BEG ME not to go after you? They say I'm suicidal. That I'm cRaZy! But you know what? You know what?" His voice drops to a whisper. "I... don't... caaaaarrreeeeeee..." Whirl takes a step forward, stomping onto the hull of the Absolution and putting the bizarre contraption strapped to his leg in line with Shockwave before firing a razor sharp dart out of it to punch right through his armor. Combat: Whirl strikes Shockwave with his Paralyzo Box attack! Combat: Whirl (Whirl) used "Leg-Mounted Paralyzo-Box": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Shockwave's Agility! (Crippled) Shockwave isn't a bad shot, but Moonracer and the rest of her ilk are just good at skulking about where they don't belong. Shockwave is moving noticeably slower. While Whirl revels in his aggression, Shockwave concerns himself only with the problems and deduces the best way to deal with them. "Even the Autobots... would..." just when Shockwave thinks that his systems are returning to their normal peak efficiency, there's another energon fluctuation and Shockwave ends up hovering helplessly instead of maneuvering. "...would not spend resources to keep y... ou alive were this not some tactical ploy." Shockwave considers his options. Move in close and risk the clamps, or keep on shooting? He knows that Triggerhappy and Repugnus is going to be a close match, but should the Monsterbot get the upper hand then he could be in trouble. 2 vs 1 would not... Ah ha, that is the answer, then. Shockwave backs up as the paralyzo-dart hits him square in the chest. It digs in deep, penetrating but not vanishing completely inside his armour. He reaches forward, grabs it out, and tosses it aside where it drifts helplessly. Unfortunately, the damage has already been done, and Shockwave's thrusters cut out entirely. As for the answer, that quickly becomes apparent. "It does *not*... bother me, Autobot. It merely means your... life... hastens to /end/." Shockwave sloooowly floats to his left, revealing three multi-coloured Seekers careening towards Whirl with laser cannons blazing. Combat: Shockwave strikes Whirl with his The Only Fair Fight Is An Unfair Fight attack! -2 Combat: Drained 14 energon. Combat: You are still feeling sluggish. Combat: The next attack against you will automatically hit. Whirl is under the impression that nothing bothers Shockwave, that maybe he is physically incapable of being bothered. He tries though! Oh, does he try. Nothing would make him happier than for his actions or words to illicit ANY sort of emotional response from Shockwave. It will never happen, but Whirl tries all the time in hopes that maybe today will be the day that Shockwave snaps. "Tch! Running away!?" Whirl shakes his head as he watches Shockwave slooowwwlllyy float away and the gang of Seekers take his place as his opponent(s.) "Hey! What is this crap! I didn't hijack a shuttle and come all the way out here just to fight a bunch of generic Seekers!" Whirl brings up his arms in a pisspoor attempt to shield himself from the blasts he recieves but, predictably, it doesn't do much. Does it stop him though? No! It barely distracts him! His sights are still set on Shockwave and he completely ignores the Seekers' existence for the time being. Whirl transforms into his helicopter mode and, through the magic of Saturday morning 80's cartoon physics, manages to spit in the face of science and start flying around in zero gravity. He goes absolutely nuts, every weapon attached to his hull going crazy and firing bullets and grenades and lasers in every direction. It's like some sort of weapon seizure! Whirl transforms into a super cool helicopter! Combat: Bell AH-1 Cobra <'Whirl'>'s Uncontrolled Strafing attack on Shockwave goes wild! Combat: Bell AH-1 Cobra <'Whirl'> strikes himself with his Uncontrolled Strafing attack! <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Eh, Whirl, you just exploded. You okay?" <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "SJDFHAKSDVHdfheirnsdDHGSDFG!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "What happened!?" <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Not entirely sure--he was firing stuff everywhere then it all just exploded in his face, I think!" <'Autobot'> Swerve says, "Happens to everybody now and then." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "...Eh, he'll be fine." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "By the by, thanks for the save Sanguine. Make it a priority to get yourself GUNS in chopper mode." Shockwave watches coldly as he has troopers finish the job that he started. He has no problem with letting flunkies intervene in a duel. <> Shockwave inquires oh so calmly. His energon reserves are still fluctuating wildly. That's definitely a new trick from the Wrecker's null module. <> The Seekers fill Whirl with laser blasts before peeling off. They're not gone, though. They're just coming around for another pass. <> Shockwave orders. The cyclops then turns towards Repugnus while his Seekers lock onto Whirl again. He's about to put a plasma bolt through Repugnus's optics when Whirl transforms. The Seekers keep pace with him, though. On the lead Con's HUD, a target passes over the figure of Whirl before turning red. Then everything turns into madness. Bullets and lasers shoot everywhere. The lead Seeker takes a hit, accidentally banks left, and crashes into his ally. The third Seeker transforms into robot mode and bolts. Shockwave turns back, and a stray bullet strikes him in the optic. "Ngh!" he brings his hand up protectively. A grenade latches onto the Absolution's hull, blowing a 2 meter deep crater into it. Shockwave takes aim blindly, but is struck by another paralyzo-beam, causing the shot to go wide. He slumps as a grenade detonation to his left sends him careening into the Absolution face first. Combat: Shockwave takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 18 energon. <'Autobot'> Sanguine says, "Thank you for the suggestion, Air Raid. However, I doubt that I'll be able to match your prowess in aerial combat. I'm simply not built that way. I am pretty good at scrubbing off burn marks, rebuilding melted plating, and repairing damaged jet turbines, so feel free to see me before you show off your prowess again." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "...We're gettin' you guns for your chopper mode." Triggerhappy is unaware that Repugnus has locked onto his position, and he continues circling the area. Suddenly, Whirl lets loose with a mad barrage of weaponsfire, which is awfully like the Targetmaster himself. He laughs as the Wrecker is struck by his own lasers. "Hahahah! Nice one, Whirl!" he laughs, continuing his assault on Repugnus, despite his own deteriorating condition. Smoke and sparks shoot out of his afterburners, and he's only barely managing to keep himself from spiraling out of control. Despite the damage Whirl did to everyone else, he did even more to HIMSELF. The Wrecker looks.. well, he looks like he just blew himself up and he appears to be on his last leg, so to speak. Immeadiately the helicopter drops down and smacks hard against the Absolution in a smoking heap, shuddering and creaking until transforming back into the robotic form of Whirl. He picks himself back up, legs shaking as he forces himself to stand. "You're a coward, Shockwave! Making others do your dirty work. What's the matter, too much of a pussy to fight me? Too scared to finish me off?!" Using what little strength is left in his body, Whirl rushes towards Shockwave like a kamikaze before throwing himself at him full force. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter <'Triggerhappy'> strikes Bug Creature <'Repugnus'> with his Photon Pulse Guns (Pistol) attack! Whirl transforms into a crazy robot. Wreck and rule! Combat: Whirl strikes Shockwave with his SUICIDE (Smash) attack! Combat: Whirl (Whirl) used "Smash": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Bug Creature <'Repugnus'> is struck by a handful of blasts, which scores on his armor but do little visible damage. "Getting pooped over there, Trigs? It's okay, fighting me is tiring work. Believe me, I know that from all my victims!" Unfortunately, since Triggerhappy is still aggravatingly out of range, he's forced to transform and continue firing up at him, though he does give Whirl a glance in between all the shooting. "WHIRL. How you hanging in there? Remember, you might be a bastard like me but the Autobots--most of them--wanna see you come home!" The creature spins and twists about into Repugnus's robot mode! Combat: Repugnus strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter <'Triggerhappy'> with his Laser attack! <'Autobot'> Fortress Maximus says, "Whirl exploded?! Do I need to go up there to get you guys?" <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "NO, I'M FINE." <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Nah, it wasn't a fatal explosion this time." <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "The explosion was mostly outside of him." <'Autobot'> Repugnus trails off. "Mostly..." Shockwave looks sharply up through his cracked optic at his last remaining Seeker, who's currently tumbling out of control. He then looks back at Whirl. The Absolution's repairs have not been set back, and to Shockwave that is the only important thing here. That and his own personal survival, of course. The Decepticon touches down on the Absolution, though in his case it was more floating than anything. His movements are slowed and his reaction time dulled due to the repeated paralyzing and null exposure. Whirl crashes into him, and both Decepticon and Autobot are sent flying backwards along the Absolution's hull. Shockwave punches at Whirl, grappling with him as best he can. His movements may be slow but there's still incredible force behind them. The pair crash into a burnt Absolution sensor dish that had been torched in the War for Cybertron and careen out into space. Shockwave's thrusters aren't working right any longer, but he's determined to defend himself against this Autobot interloper. <> he states haltingly. He brings his gun arm around, trying to smash Whirl upside the head. Up above them, Cybertron looms. Or... is it below them now? Even from up here you can see the new Rust Seas, Protihex, and Tarn. Shockwave tries to activate his rocket boots, but only one of them successfully ignites, throwing both of them into an uncontrolled spiral spin. Shockwave grabs at Whirl again, trying to rip off an arm so he can free himself, but he's tangled up in those Primus-forsaken skis that Whirl wears for some God awful reason. Is it getting hotter here? Combat: Shockwave strikes Whirl with his Re-Entry Is A Bitch And So Are We (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Combat: Whirl falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Drained 8 energon. Combat: You are still feeling sluggish. <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Ah, nuts. WE NEED EVAC!" <'Autobot'> Fortress Maximus says, "Hang tight there, Repugnus and keep Whirl in one piece. I'm lifting off now." Fortress Maximus has arrived. Fortress Maximus' armour plates splits open, accompanied by the distinct transformation sound, as his body reconfigures itself into the form of an interstellar battleship. One of Repugnus' blasts catch Triggerhappy in the rear engines, and something explodes with a BLAM, sending a white-hot plume of flame blossoming out of his afterburners. He is sent spiraling out of control, the jet careening away from the Absolution as he succumbs to Cybertron's much stronger gravitational pull. The Targetmaster is struggling madly for control in a war against gravity itself when he spots Shockwave and Whirl also falling to their deaths. Whirl may be his favorite Autobot, but he's still an Autobot. Shockwave, on the other hand.... Finally regaining control of his protesting engines, he flies over to the two of them, transforming and attempting to pull the big purple away from Whirl as well as break his fall. Triggerhappy reverts to his root form. Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Shockwave with his I'll save you Boss! (Grab) attack! Combat: Triggerhappy (Triggerhappy) used "Grab": A Level 0 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 0 damage. Repugnus grimaces as Shockwave tears Whirl apart before his very optics! "Dammit Whirl! Eh, guess I shouldn't have egged him on so much... it's all fricking Rodimus's fault," he grumbles. Even so, both Shockwave and Whirl are tumbling away into Cybertron's atmosphere, and neither of them are in any shape to survive re-entry! But what's this? Triggerhappy is helping Shockwave? The Monsterbot grins, getting a devious idea on how he can make the situation EXTREMELY volatile for them. He jumps off into space, aiming his Venom Laser at Triggerhappy. "So, seems to me you're the only one who can still fly out here, Triggerhappy! Guess what? That ain't gonna be true for long!" He fires a stunning blast of crackling green energy at Triggerhappy! Combat: Repugnus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Repugnus strikes Triggerhappy with his Venom Laser attack! Combat: Triggerhappy has been temporarily incapacitated. <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Well... hopefully if this works Shockwave and Triggerhappy can burn up together." <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "And, eh, yeah, trying to, but Whirl's also gonna get cooked in re-entry. Me too, since I'm jumping after him." No one is really sure why Whirl keeps going after Shockwave, constantly throwing himself to the edge of death. No one knows and no one will ever know as it seems that Whirl is done for good. The Wrecker is grappled and beaten to a pulp, finally losing conciousness as all his systems go into lockdown. He floats through space, the heat of his pending re-entry into Cybertron's atmosphere beginning to burn him up. WONT SOMEONE SAVE HIM? <'Autobot'> Fortress Maximus says, "Oh my... you two sure don't make it easy." <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Hey, *I'm* on the same general trajectory as Whirl, can't be that hard!" Great, now they're ALL going to crash and burn and die, thanks to Repugnus. The venom laser strikes Triggerhappy in the side, sending his systems into temporary stasis lock. Hopefully he'll be able shake the effects before they all fall to their deaths...! Shockwave is still tangled with Whirl as they both plummet into Cybertron's atmosphere. Red flames begin to form around the pair. Shockwave tries to remove the nearest limb from Whirl he can grab, but he doesn't have the leverage anymore and his weakened state isn't making it any easier. Through his cracked optic, Shockwave can see only yellows, oranges, and reds as it heats up. It isn't until Triggerhappy swoops down and snags his gun arm that Shockwave is spared. He kicks at the Autobot Wrecker until he's completely and finally free. Then he feels a jolt as his ride starts getting shot up. He can no longer hear Triggerhappy's thrusters firing, and they're no longer escaping Cybertron's gravity. Shockwave barely makes out the image of the Monsterbot falling along with them, and Shockwave fires wildly at Repugnus just so that things will be even worse for him. "You fool, you've doomed us all!" Shockwave sincerely hopes that at least Whirl dies, either on re-entry or upon striking Cybertron at terminal velocity. Combat: Shockwave strikes Repugnus with his Frantic Free Fall Firing (Laser) attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. Combat: You are still feeling sluggish. Interstellar Battleship <'Fortress Maximus'> can first be seen as just a mere blip, ascending from the northern continent side of the silver metal world of Cybertron beneath him. Slowly, but surely, his size increases as he rockets ever more closer towards the first free falling Autobot. Unfortunately Fortress Maximus' engines is just as slow, at least by modern standards, as his battleship mode is old and it looks like it's going to be a while longer before he'll make it up in time. WON'T SOMEONE SAVE WHIRL BEFORE HE STARTS BURNING UP?! Repugnus grits his teeth and yells, "THAT'S FINE BY ME, SHOCKWAVE! Me and Whirl in exchange for you and Triggerhappy--if the crazy bastard was still conscious he'd agree!" The laser bolt sizzles into his chest, but Repugnus doesn't care--he doesn't think Fortress Maximus is going to arrive on time, so he might as well make this good! The Monsterbot is able to catch up to the two Decepticons by essentially drafting them, superheated air flaming to all sides of Repugnus as he draws near. "FINALLY I can get close! Here, Shockwave, lemme make sure your PAL DOESN'T WAKE UP TO SAVE YOU!" And as he draws near, Repugnus transforms into monster mode, looking particularly hellish and gruesome in the warm lights of re-entry. "DIE TRIGGERHAPPY!" And he plants his clawed feet on the Targetmaster as his scythes swing to eviscerate him! Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! Combat: Bug Creature <'Repugnus'> strikes Triggerhappy with his Shearing Claws attack! Combat: Triggerhappy falls to the ground, unconscious. <'Autobot'> Fortress Maximus says, "*Bleep* Hrm, instruments can't quite identify that blip yet, but I'm going to hazard a guess that's Whirl." Alas, before Triggerhappy can get his systems back online, Repugnus has already closed the gap! He slashes the Targetmaster, and energon spurts out of him, splattering in all directions though most of it falls back down toward Cybertron's shimmering surface. His smoking, torn-up body careens away from them, down, down, down, straight toward the battleship that is Fortress Maximus! Can Maximus save both his friends?! Shockwave looks down. It is very, VERY down. The curves of Cybertron now fill his entire view. By his calculations, they're going to plummet somewhere in the newly formed Sea of Rust. Shockwave estimates that finding any of their bodies is going to be nigh impossible. The ground there is no less hard than anywhere else, though, and so he expects they will all be terminated on contact. The semi-corrosive atmosphere will eat away their armour and in a few years there will be nothing left of the four Transformers aside from a few intricate Cybertronium components and circuitry. That is, unless Shockwave can get out of this somehow. The Decepticon still has one 'functional' rocket boot, though that's a bit of a stretch. Reaching up with his hand, Shockwave grabs Triggerhappy just as Repugnus crashes into them. The pair of them drop downwards, and now Shockwave sees Fortress Maximus rising up towards them, no doubt to save his friends. He tries to fly. *** Left Rocket Actuator Non-Functional *** Left Rocket Actuator Non-Functional *** Left Rocket Actuator Non-Functional Shockwave, despite all the spinning and the chaos and the heat and the cracked optic, fires laser bolts at Repugnus and Fortress Maximus. *** Left Rocket Actuator Non-Functional *** Left Rocket Actuator Non-Functional Shockwave and Triggerhappy (and possibly Repugnus) crash hard onto the Fortress Battleship. Combat: Shockwave strikes Bug Creature <'Repugnus'> with his Non-Optimal Firing Solution (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Shockwave strikes Interstellar Battleship <'Fortress Maximus'> with his Non-Optimal Firing Solution (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Drained 10 energon. Combat: You are still feeling sluggish. <'Decepticon'> A static-laced transmission manages to punch its way through. It sounds like Blowpipe. "Dece---cons--kkk----zzz---someone...kkk..terminal velocity...Shockwave...zzzkkkkkk...." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Yo, what was that? You sound like your autotuner is broken. Say again, dude." Interstellar Battleship <'Fortress Maximus'> can be seen frantically readjusting his course every so often to accommodate for the erratic changes in trajectory from Whirl's descent into the atmosphere, << There's never a dull moment when a Wrecker and a Monsterbot is cahoots, is it? >> Suddenly a few more blips comes up onto his sensors as well. Sweet Nancy, he can't tell which one is friendly and which is hostile. They all look the same when they're getting the 3,000 degrees re-entry treatment! Shockwave makes it easier for Fortress Maximus to realize that he's a hostile blip by his blasting. However they're all on the same trajectory, and Fortress Maximus is too much of a softy to let two Decepticons burn up like that as well. It's bad for the pacifist rep and all. The battleship's armour glows red as it takes damage from Shockwave's blasts, but it maintains it course and allows his large bulk to act as a platform for all these helpless blips to land on, << Seems like I'm getting more than I'm bargaining for with this evacuation! >> <'Decepticon'> More static. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "*annoyed sigh* What now? I'm busy." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Someone's broken... We have anyone that can trace a signal? I'll get the emergency pack ready." Bug Creature <'Repugnus'> slams into Maximus hard, but has enough awareness of his predicament post-impact to grab onto one of Maximus's turrets. He looks over at Whirl and Shockwave just in time to see the latter blasting him with another laser. "Agh!" he cries as the laser melts away more of his armor. <> Repugnus doesn't share Maximus's notions of sparing Shockwave from death by re-entry, though, and kicks off the battleship towards Shockwave, trying to simultaneously grab and clock Shockwave in the mono-optic good at the same time. <> Repugnus says, completely unsympathetic. The creature spins and twists about into Repugnus's robot mode! Combat: Repugnus strikes Shockwave with his Punch attack! Combat: Repugnus (Repugnus) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: Repugnus's attack has damaged your Accuracy! <'Autobot'> Fortress Maximus says, "I'll open up a boarding hatch closest to your location once you've landed with Whirl in tow, Repugnus. It looks like I've picked up some unwanted guests along the way though." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Uh... anyone? C'mon... I'm really terrible at this stuff." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I suppose I have some long range scanners...." <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Yeah, I know, could you help me kill them?" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Hah, that works out. I've got a recovery pack on standby and good to go." <'Decepticon'> Octane says, "Huh, hey look, it's a shooting star..." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "*sigh* Fiiine, I'll go look..." Blast Off has arrived. <'Decepticon'> Shockwave transmits what winds up being static, which probably doesn't help. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "There's that broken autotuner again... I'll bring batteries." Dustoff has arrived. <'Autobot'> Fortress Maximus says, "I do believe I've got some methods of convincing our cyclopian friend here to buzz off." ~CLANG!~ Shockwave hits Fortress Maximus's deck about a split-second after Triggerhappy does. At least they're no longer falling, and so Shockwave can revise his calculations about how, when, and where they'll perish should they fall off. One question still floating in his mind is how two Autobots have caused all this trouble. Slowly picking himself up, as the null ray is still hammering his system even worse than the fall did, Shockwave turns to Triggerhappy, but he's not moving and it's obvious that he's out for the count. He turns back to Repugnus, who also survived the fall. Shockwave takes aim with his arm cannon, only to get another crack on the optic. His laser bolt goes wide, missing both the Monsterbot and Fortress Maximus. "Nnn..." Shockwave emits, covering his 'face' and doubling over. They're in the atmosphere now and so they can hear the wind rushing all around them. It is in stark contrast to the radio of space. Unable to aim, Shockwave realizes he's doomed until he hears static on the radio. He can't make out the words, but he can make out the voice. It is the voice of his salvation. "Blowpipe!" Shockwave shouts, reaching out with his arm and opening his hand. The Targetmaster will have to do the aiming for him as compressed air blasts begin firing wildly at Repugnus, threatening to knock him off the battleship. <'Autobot'> Fortress Maximus says, "It would be a real boon if we could take him in alive, the amount of intelligence data that we would be able to get from him would be unimaginable. It's too risky with Whirl in the condition he's in and not secured inside though, pity..." Combat: Shockwave strikes Repugnus with his Blow You Up... pipe attack! -2 Combat: Drained 14 energon. Combat: You feel back to your usual self now. <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "--gahhh--" Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> arrives on the scene, Dustoff inside his cargo bay. He was enjoying a nice tropical interlude on the planet below, searching for his "roots", but was then SO rudely interrupted. Now his scanners have locked onto some targets, so the space shuttle rockets in from below, getting closer all the time. He's still in the atmosphere...such a shame he couldn't at least make it all the way to outer space. He picks up Shockwave and Triggerhappy- and Autobots! <> He radios to the Cons. <'Autobot'> Fortress Maximus says, "Hang in there, Repugnus. Make Whirl your priority if you can. I'm deploying my defensive weaponaries now." Dustoff is gladly using Blast Off for precisely what a Blast Off is used for! Interstellar rides. Seated in a spot where he can see, the medic's got his feet kicked up, foot tapping to the beat of some song playing internally. "Any sign, Blast Off? I'm not seeing anything on visual." He narrows his optics as he spies a flash. "Wait one... You getting that?" He reaches for his rifle, whistling softly as he checks to make sure it's loaded. << What do you mean 'do you require assistance'? Slag... if they sound like broken ducks over the comms, I'm sure that means 'HELP ME!' Get me close so I can get them patched up and operational, please. >> Blowpipe immediately obeys and jumps into Shockwave's hand. And indeed, his aim is true as the air cannon blasts into Repugnus. Finally, Blowpipe can aim for himself instead of being forced to fire wildly at Triggerhappy's will! And it turns out that Shockwave's ploy works and, using Blowpipe against him, the cyclops successfully knocks him off of Fortress Maximus with a blast of compress air! However, Repugnus had been trying to pull Whirl off of Shockwave at the time--will he succeed in tearing him away, and just how violently will that process go? <> Repugnus cries urgently either away as he is suddenly plunged into super-heated gases. He had been doing okay a while ago, but now, his systems are all red-lining, and the rising temperatures aren't helping him at all! Combat: Repugnus strikes Shockwave with his Rip and Tear Whirl off of you (Smash) attack! Combat: Repugnus (Repugnus) used "Smash": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: Repugnus's attack has damaged your Strength! Whirl is totally and completely unconcious for this whole fantastic adventure, no doubt dreaming about the various women he stalks and how lovely they are. Ahh, ignorant bliss. Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> is still rather annoyed at being so rudely interrupted. He radios on his in-system comm to Dustoff: <<\I suppose... But that IS Triggerhappy over there... he seems to enjoy getting beat up, anyway. However...(*there's a pause as he finally has to admit...*) ...But you are correct that Shockwave does not enjoy this sort of thing. Though I doubt he enjoys anything at all...but that's besides the point- I am maneuvering closer.>> As he does so, he turns his laser targeting systems on Repugnus. <> He fires at Repugnus. It would seem that the epic battle between Shockwave and Repugnus has not concluded, instead it exchanged a setting for an even more ludicrous one, one that's on top the hull of Fortress Maximus himself! Weapon batteries lining across the top of the hull reveals themselves as they rise up from their concealed compartments. Soon machine gun batteries and laser turrets can be swirveling their barrels around towards the purple Decepticon, << I advise you to re-evaluate your current situation, Shockwave. You're above orbit, riding on top of me, and there's plenty of hazardous things pointing at you right now. I offer you one chance to vacate. >> Meanwhile, Galen can be seen frantically working away at the tractor beam controls on Fortress Maximus' bridge, and before long a blue beam of light shoots out from one of the emitters mounted on the belly of the battleship and towards the Autobots that were knocked overboard! Combat: Interstellar Battleship <'Fortress Maximus'> sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> strikes Repugnus with his Cease and Die! attack! -4 Galen says, "Here goes nothing!" <'Autobot'> Galen says, "Here goes nothing!" Combat: Interstellar Battleship <'Fortress Maximus'> strikes Repugnus with his Tractor Beam (Grab) attack! Shockwave watches through multiple cracks and his own fingers as the shape that he surmises is Repugnus goes flying off Fortress Maximus. He also feels Whirl finally getting untangled and wrenched away from him. Good and good, but this raises the problem that Maximus is now under no obligation to keep the rest of them aloft. Perhaps keeping the Monsterbot on board would have been the better option. Upon hearing Blast Off's radio call, Shockwave transmits back: <> Shockwave holds Blowpipe aloft in case any other Autobots show up. He could get used to this Targetmaster thing. It does have some convenience. A Nebulon wouldn't do, of course, as they're far too unreliable. Ideas of automated drones or smaller Transformers pass through his mind, but Shockwave files them away for later. He can't experiment unless he survives this. <> Shockwave nudges Triggerhappy with his foot to the edge of Maximus in time for the Headmaster to level the gigantic laser turrets at him. Instinctively Shockwave aims back with Blowpipe. He has one gun the size of a large pistol, and Maximus has battleship cannons designed to punch holes in cities. It is a ludicrous image, and one that Shockwave doesn't much like. <> Shockwave kneels, shoves Triggerhappy off of Maximus towards Blast Off and then jumps, hopefully before Fortress can annihilate them. <> Shockwave states, once again in free-fall. <'Autobot'> Fortress Maximus says, "I'm amazed that words actually worked for once." Dustoff takes a moment to assess. << Yeah, just get me close. Going weapons cold for this. For now, at least. >> He opens the cargo doors. << Hey, you got any tethers in here for space-walks? If not, ugh... you know what? Let's just pick them up. I've got the doors open, just get us close. >> He shoulders his gun and edges as far along as he can without falling off his ride. <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Yeah, well, Shockwave's only doing it to save his hide." Repugnus is seized by a tractor beam just in time, and so was Whirl! They both get hauled back towards Fortress Maximus, but apparently Blast Off isn't so keen on abandoning hostilities so everyone can save their friends. As he is sent tumbling through the air from the blast, Repugnus pulls out his laser rifle to try and get some return fire on the Combaticon. "Wish... it... would... stop... spinning!" he says as he fires off a shot with every rotation. Combat: Repugnus sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Repugnus misses Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> with his Can't Stop Spinning (Pistol) attack! <'Autobot'> Fortress Maximus says, "I'm satisfied with that, that gives me and Galen enough time to save you and Whirl's hide. We got more Decepticons showing up now though." Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> would SOOO love to just let Shockwave and company fall to their doom, but the loyalty program wouldn't allow that. So the shuttle arcs in on an interception course. <> Then internally, he radios: <> He moves in and swings to the side, trying to be at just the right instant at the right time for Dustoff to grab the falling Decepticons- and Blowpipe. As he does so, Repugnus counerattacks, but the shuttle rolls and evades. Blast Off then aims his next attack at Fort Max. He doesn't like getting this close, but perhaps a well-placed blast to the huge Autobot's flight systems will shake him enough to allow the Cons a quick rescue and getaway..... Combat: Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> strikes Interstellar Battleship <'Fortress Maximus'> with his Shake Up attack! -4 Triggerhappy is a terrible mess, energon and other body fluids still leaking out of his sparking frame. Yeah...that's going all over Blast Off's cargo bay, too. Dustoff erks as Blast Off jukes Repugnus' shot. << Hey now, easy there... >> He grabs a tether and weighs one end down with a decent anchor, tossing it towards Shockwave. << Recovery coming your way, Shockwave, Sir. >> He thinks, after the fact, to check the other end just to make sure it's anchored, before reaching out to make a grab at Triggerhappy to pull him in. "Easy now, guy... Got ya. Scrap, you're a mess..." Combat: Dustoff sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Dustoff strikes Triggerhappy with his It's a rescue attempt! (Grab) attack! Combat: Triggerhappy falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Dustoff runs a diagnostic check on Triggerhappy Combat: Interstellar Battleship <'Fortress Maximus'> strikes Triggerhappy with his Disruptor attack! Combat: Triggerhappy falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Dustoff runs a diagnostic check on Triggerhappy <> Shockwave states calmly even as they plummet to their potential doom. <<\I require my hand free to keep hold of him.>> The Decepticon lets go of Blowpipe and grabs onto Triggerhappy so that they won't fly apart. *** Left Rocket Actuator Non-Functional *** Left Rocket Actuator Non-Functional It was worth a shot. Shockwave enters a spread eagle position to slow his descent as much as he can, and fortunately Blast Off and Dustoff come to their rescue. Shockwave reaches out with his gun arm for Dustoff to grab, but if need be he'll let himself get yanked in along with the Targetmaster. Combat: Whirl strikes himself with his Punch attack! Combat: Whirl falls to the ground, unconscious. Blowpipe nods and his exosuit attaches itself to Triggerhappy's arm. Phew...this had been a close one. He had been convined a moment ago that they would all fall to their doom! Combat: Triggerhappy strikes himself with his Grab attack! Combat: Triggerhappy falls to the ground, unconscious. Interstellar Battleship <'Fortress Maximus'> yaws around to the right as he tries to turn himself around to bear his front to the Decepticons behind him but Blast Off is swifter! Much more swifter! The Combaticon space warrior makes a well placed shot that lands upon the battleship's exposed engine components with devasting effect as 2/3s of his engines are disabled! << Grah! That shot took out most of my maneuvering capabilities, but at least they look like they're retreating. >> A forcefield emitter pops out from Fortress Maximus' hull and envelopes Repugnus with protective shielding, << It's about to get real hot in here, Repugnus. There's an unlocked boarding hatch nearby, see if you can get Whirl in there when you can. >> Combat: Interstellar Battleship <'Fortress Maximus'> creates a forcefield shielding Repugnus from damage. Repugnus growls. He didn't agree to no damn truce and he'll be damned if anybody else does. So, even as he grabs onto Maximus's body, he aims down at Blast Off, about to take another shot at him... then he sees Whirl in a blue bubble of energy, and an open hatch that Whirl can be stuffed into. He sighs. <<\I suppose this time I can do the responsible thing for once...>> Putting away his gun, he grabs Whirl, drags him into the hatch, and chucks him in, giving him a few boots to make sure he doesn't pop out. <> <'Autobot'> Fortress Maximus says, "Prime's going to be proud of you for doing the responsible thing. Whirl's going to be grateful too. ...probably. Oh and I wouldn't leave you out there to be cooked alive now, would I?" Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> holds as steady as he can...<> They are finally able to reach out and touch someone...Triggerhappy, to be exact. Who proceeds to leak all over his cargo bay, leaving the shuttle bristling but too busy to otherwise complain. His sensors tell him that Fort Max's engines are severely damaged, thanks to his marksmechship skills and Repugnus is now under a forcefield. So the shuttle focuses on manuevering closer to Shockwave and being able to get the slag out of here. Combat: Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> takes extra time to steady himself. Pass <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Nah, guess not. And... I don't wanna hear about fricking Prime" Dustoff nods and makes a grab for Shockwave's gun-arm as well, just to help ease the big guy in. << Got 'em both, Blast Off, let's peel out and avoid getting roasted. I never said it was easy, but it's your specialty, so I'm half expecting you to be able to do this. Just keep it smooth, though, I'm working back here. >> He lets the tether reel in and immediately sets to work stabilizing the battered Targetmaster, tossing a question to Shockwave. << You require anything, Sir? >> He pulls out a metal patch, reaching into a blasted part of Triggerhappy's frame to clamp off and staunch the energon flow before applying the patch. "Hey, look at the bright side, guy... if you die here? I get to feed you to the insecticons!" He pats Triggerhappy on the head. Combat: Dustoff quickly patches up some of Triggerhappy's minor injuries. Shockwave gets pulled into Blast Off along with Triggerhappy and Blowpipe. He stumbles to the back wall of the Combaticon's cargo hold, leaning on it with his gun arm before turning back to Dustoff. "Affirmative. Inform Blast Off to return to the Absolution." For those just joining us, all this started when Whirl and Repugnus interrupted repair efforts on the Decepticon flagship. It's still in high orbit, but it can't move or do anything useful right now. "What is the status of the Autobots? Did Whirl and Repugnus get picked up?" Interstellar Battleship <'Fortress Maximus'> angles downwards now that Repugnus and Whirl has gotten into him and begins accelerating towards the surface of Cybertron with what little of engine power is left. Whirl's been recovered, albeit beaten up thanks to Whirl. Mission accomplished, there's no need to stick around in the face of very unfavourable odds without purpose! Combat: Interstellar Battleship <'Fortress Maximus'> begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Decepticon Starship and Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> Repugnus scrunches Whirl inside some more, then clambers into Maximus himself. <> He glowers to himself in the no-doubt cramped space. "The things I do for you people--and no matter what, I still get treated like crap!" Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> closes his cargo bay door once all the Cons and allies are present and accounted for. He radios to Dustoff, <> Plus... all that scrubbing and detailing... feels strange. YOU try having your insides scoured with a big brush and vacuum! He hears Shockwave speak, and the Combaticon's voice comes on over his intercomm system: <> Dustoff looks up. "Blast Off is the 'eyes in the sky', Sir." He starts spot-welding the patch in place just to hold it steady. << Blast Off, you heard the man, to the Absolution. I've got Triggs stable back here. And, easy man, don't worry. I'll see about getting this cleaned up as soon as possible. >> There's a chuckle at Blast Off's little tirade after the fact, but his focus is on getting the downed Con in non-dead order. Once done, though, he turns his attention to Shockwave. "How are you holding up?" "Good work, then," Shockwave replies to Blast Off. "Visual acuity at 15%. Energon regulators fluctuating," he tells Dustoff. The cracks in Shockwave's optics would definitely explain the first, and Whirl's null ray the second. The Decepticon Military Commander is glad to have gotten out of this one with no casualties, but then he remembers how this all started. Two idiot Autobots with no plan and no clue what they were doing attacking the Absolution by themselves. Whirl is definitely becoming a serious problem. Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. Triggerhappy stirs slightly as Dustoff manages to stabilize him, groaning as more energon flows from the corners of his mouth. "...d-did we m-m-make-kkkk--iiiit?" he asks, static interrupting him momentarily as he struggles to see if Shockwave made it, too. Dustoff hmms. 'Optics..." He grunts. "I'll need a proper bay to fix those up, don't have the right gear on me for extensive repairs. Just field repairs... but we'll get you back up in good working order quick, hardly a problem there." He rummages through his pack, pulling a tube of some epoxy out. "This should keep them from getting anymore stress fractures and exasperating the issue, though. Hold still and I'll do what I can for now." He glances towards Triggerhappy. "You bet your bolts we did! Just keep nice and relaxed, though, gotta get you back to a repair bay." He works on Shockwave's optics. "Won't make anything better, unfortunately, but this will keep it from getting worse, Sir." "The Absolution will have all the material that you require," Shockwave states as the patch job is done to his eye. Then a thought strikes him. "I do not want any log of my injuries in the database until I am fully repaired. Reports can be released at that time." He glances over at Triggerhappy, who's just woken up. Shockwave doesn't want Scorponok coming at him with a scalpel and a fresh Nebulon volunteer. He saw what happened to Scourge and has no desire to go down that route, no matter how awesome Blowpipe is. Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> keeps flying towards the Absolution, preparing to initate docking procedures one he's in range. Dustoff says, "Understood, no reports." He glances down at Triggerhappy again, just to make sure he's still kicking, before finding a seat to wait on the docking process. "When we get in, I'll see about getting you fixed up before jumping into the mess that is Triggerhappy. You should be a quick in-and-out, Sir."" Blowpipe isn't quite as injured as Triggerhappy, but he's pretty battered and exhausted. He's just slumped against the walls of Blast Off's cargo bay, too tired for words. Combat: Dustoff expertly repairs Shockwave's injuries. Combat: Dustoff is able to repair some of Shockwave's internal systems damage. Combat: Dustoff expertly repairs Triggerhappy's injuries. Combat: Dustoff is able to repair some of Triggerhappy's internal systems damage.